


Love and Power

by LandOfBreathAndDeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, and sad stuff is going to happen, but bear with me, its a weird fic, its gonna get nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfBreathAndDeath/pseuds/LandOfBreathAndDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dethroning Her Imperious  Condescension,  The Signless and his group of disciples find and rescue )(ics personal servants. Before he can stop himself, The Signless falls deeply and madly in love with one Roxy Lalonde. (this is based of an msparp I rp-ed in</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Salvation

The cell you’re crammed into shudders. bits of the ceiling start falling down. The sky is a horrid pink color with orange clouds circling like vultures over the battlefield. You feel something bump into you and see Jade. Her large oval glasses accentuate her big terrified eyes.  
“Roxy? What’s-What’s happening?” She asks, her voice quivering.  
You look at her, the cuts and gashes from her most recent “visit” with empress still raw. Gingerly, you smooth down her hair and smile.  
“We might become free today. Someone will take down the empress.”  
Her eyes light up. A smile you haven’t seen in two years appears on her face.  
“Seriously?!”  
“I wouldn’t lie to you.”  
You start pacing the cell, alternating between standing on your tip-toes trying to peek out the window, to looking through the small window on the door. The room is small and filthy. It smells of rot and the only blanket for you three is covering up Jade’s cousin’s body, Jake. He smells of decay, but being locked in a cell, you haven’t been able to give him a proper burial. Jade shoots you an irritated look as you pass her for the umpteenth time.  
“Why don’t you si-”  
“Shoosh.” You place a finger on your lips and listen. The sounds of battle had quieted. The clang of swords and the screams of trolls had stopped. Quiet voices began coming from the end of the hallway.  
Jade squeaks and crawls to the back wall of the cell. You begin to back up too. Jane coughs quietly in the corner, her sickness overpowering her. The door rattles as a key is shoved in.  
“How many roomth did that crazy bitch have!?” A voice lisped.  
“I imagine this is another closet, still, best to check.” A deep voice rumbled.  
The door swung open, light pouring in. A tall hooded figure stepped into the light and ducked through the doorway. You gasp as you see the horns.  
They aren't the long pointed ones the empress had. These are tiny, but noticeable nubby horns. The figure removes his cloak and regards you with bright red irises.  
“Are you ok?” He speaks.  
Happiness makes your legs buckle. Finally, after 8 long years, you’re finally free. You feel his arms grab you before you crumple to the floor. Small laughs start escaping you. You wrap your arms around him and breathe in his new scent. It’s intoxicating and blissful and full of brilliance and life. A couple of tears leak out of your eyes.  
“oh-oh-oh oh my god. Thank you, thank you so much!” You start blubbering.  
He chuckles. It’s a low rumbling sound, like the quiet thunder after an intense storm hits. He puts your arm around his shoulders and places an arm around your waist.  
“Striders, help these two girls out.”  
Two tall blond haired men walk in. They have curiously dark shades on their faces. The one with spiky hair gently scoops up Jane and carries her out. The other offers Jade his hand. She looks to you, her eyes wide. You smile in encouragement and she takes his hand. exhaustion hits you hard and you feel your eyes start to droop. Faintly you hear the guy with the lisp talk again.  
“My lord, we thill have the reth of the cathtle to explore. Do you with to wait until tomorrow?”  
“Let’s find a place for these women first. Once they’re attended to we can resume.”  
You hear the other guy jog off down the hallway. Suddenly a grey hand tucks a loose strand of hair behind one of your ears. His touch is gentle.  
“Come,” he murmurs to you. “We will find you a place to rest” still clinging to him, you let him lead you down the hallway. The once chaotic castle was now filled with quiet, but cheerful voices. He takes you out in the main sitting room and lays you down on a couch.  
He sits besides you and smiles. You can see the splotches of fuchsia blood drying on his elegant cape. He motions to a boy wearing bright blue. You realize with a pang that he looks almost like Jake.  
“Tell me, what’s your name?”  
“Roxy” The boy in blue comes over and drops his giant hammer by the couch.  
“John, this is Roxy. I trust you to take care of her? Make sure she is well fed.” Her rescuer speaks to John. Then he turns back to you. “I will come back later, and then you can tell me more about yourself.” He lightly kisses your hand and then stands. The lispy guy meets up with him in the doorway, and together they disappear around the corner.  
John leans down next to you and smiles.  
“Looks like The Signless has taken a liking to you.”  
You look at him with a curious expression.  
“That’s his name? The Signless?”  
“Yup. He’s part of a gang of trolls that want to get rid of the caste system hemospectrum thing.” He places his thumb on your wrist and starts counting.  
“How did you find out about him?”  
“I uh, was about to be selected for the Empress’ personal servants and I was freaking out. I ran out of my house one night and ran into Dave. Quite literally. He was wearing The Signless necklace. He asked why I was running, and I told him. Immediately he dragged me to him. That's how most of us got here. We were selected to be the Empress’ personal whatever, and Signless took us in.” He offers you a tall glass of water.  
You graciously accept and drink it all. He stands up.  
“Well, for being in that part of the Empress’ service, your remarkably healthy. Just sit there and relax.” He turns to leave.  
“Wait!”  
He looks back. “Yes?”  
“Is she…. is she dead?”  
The signless voice answers from behind you. “Killed her myself.”  
John chuckles slightly as a smile breaks across your face. Your head drops down the couch in relief. With the thought of being finally being free, you fall into a pleasant, dreamless sleep.


	2. Starting anew

You wake up the next morning extremely stiff.  
“Good morning sleepy head!” Jade’s chipper voice speaks from next to you. You look over at her and find Jade happily munching on some bread and butter. She smiles at you with a mouth full of food.  
“Where did you get that?” You groan as your pull yourself up. Jade starts looking around and smiles when one of the Striders comes over. He fixes his reflective aviators and hands you a plate of food. Then he sits next to Jade.  
“Roxy, this is Dave Strider!, Dave, this is Roxy.”  
“Sup” He has a soothing southern accent, you note.   
You sit there and eat a while with Dave and Jade, talking about yourselves and filling yourself up on the delicious food. Soon though, you’ve drifted out of the conversation and into your own thoughts. You stand up and look over at the pair and find them engrossed with each other. Then you head out of the room, swinging your hips side to side as you start walking to some unknown destination. A tune you haven’t sung since you were 10 crosses your mind, and you start humming it.  
You keep strolling around the castle until you reach the front door. Huge wooden doors with a slight pink tinge bar your way from the castle to the rest of the planet. The thought overwhelms you and you start backing up. Heels clacking on the black marble floor, you back up until you reach the wall. Its cold and slightly comforting as you slide down it and bring your knees to your chest. Quiet sobs overtake you.   
If the empress finds you here she will most definitely kill you. You have to get back to the cell. Jade is probably worrying and freaking out. Why did you leave? It was stupid, stupid, stupid! Your fists start hitting your forehead. It’s time to go back, time to go back to the cell. Better hurry you stupid fool, you better get back before )(ic finds out.   
Suddenly a hand wraps around your wrist.  
Oh god. Oh god its the Condesce she found you oh god oh god oh go-  
“Roxy, Are you alright?” The Signless asks.  
Your head snaps up, your eyes wide with fear. He looks you over, eyes full of concern. Then he sits down besides you and places an arm around your shoulder.  
“Tell me, what’s wrong?”  
You take a few shuddering breaths as your mind catches up. That’s right. She’s dead, Signless killed her. You can leave the castle now, you don’t have to live in a cell any longer. You feel his hand start rubbing your shoulder soothingly.  
“Its just that.. I haven’t been out of this castle since I was 11. It’s- it’s an overwhelming thought, I guess.” You mumble.  
“Really? Well then, you picked the perfect time to leave. Everybody’s celebrating outside. Let’s go join them.”   
He stands up, pulling you with him. Together, the two of you open and pass through the front doors and step into the blinding light of the newly freed world.

 

The entire world was in fact, celebrating. Hives and apartments alike were decorated with shimmering streamers, pictures of the Signless and his army, and confetti laying in the streets. Vendors tried selling “Official battle weapons” to small children, Psiionics flew some wrigglers around in the air, young girls chased after each other laughing, and some adolescent trolls were gutting a pinata designed to look like )(ic.  
He and you pass by a young troll sitting in a wheelchair and playing with a young calf. The Signless crouches down next to the boy and pets the pure black animal.  
“He is a beautiful creature. Where did you find him?” He asks  
The troll was about to answer when a familiar voice calls through the window behind him.  
“I found him, thank you very much! It was a lot of hard work and did I get a thank you?! Of COURSE not!”   
“I know that voice….” Your eyebrows furrow as you try to recall who that lovely honey sweet voice belongs to.  
“Aunt Aradia….” The boy grumbles.  
“Tavros, shoosh. You’re lucky you have such a loving Aunt!” Aradia megido speaks, Your cell mate for your first four years, steps out side grinning from ear to ear. She walks over to Tavros and messes up his hair.  
“Roxy!” She rushes over and embraces you in hug. You wrap your arms around her, and get your fingers tangled in her long, unkempt hair. You both laugh as you try to pull away but can’t. After a couple seconds of struggling, you disengage your hands.  
“Oh it is so good to see you! I had always wondered what happened to you.” She smiled at you and then faced the Signless. “And where were YOU? After I told you how to get in I never hear from you again?” She tsk-ed him.  
“You know I couldn’t contact you! )(ic was watching for signs of you.”   
“I’m just messing with you, Emperor.” She winked.  
He grumbled. A small giggle escapes you as he sulked away. Aradia looks you over.  
“So? What do you think?”  
“Of what?” You ask  
“Of him! Isn’t he a lil cutie!?” She waggled her eyebrows  
“Well… Yeah, I mean, I don’t know! I just met him like a day ago.”  
“Have you heard the rumors?”  
You raise an eyebrow and warily ask, “What rumors?”  
“That he likes you!”  
You look over your shoulder and spot him letting some children play with his cape. He’s beaming as somebody walks up and offers him a bright pink cupcake. He graciously accepts, breaks it in half and gives the other half back to the person. You watch as he eats it and a grin breaks across his face.  
“Sooooo are you madly in love yet or..”  
You lightly shove her. “I’m not telling you even if I was!” A smile breaks across your face.  
“Its good to see you again, Aradia. It got rough after you ran away.”  
“I am sorry about leaving so suddenly. But it was better for you not to know. I escaped and then I met the Signless. The Summoner, Jake and I all tried to help the Signless. We used our inside knowledge to-”  
“So that’s why.”  
“Why what?” She asked, confused  
“Why )(ic killed Jake and dumped him in our cell.”  
“He wasn’t in jail though.” Her faced pinched up in confusion.  
“He said he’d escaped, but he couldn’t meet up with us because she was on his trail.”  
“Jake was in the cell with Jade, Jane and it. Condi pulled him out in the middle of the night and then forked him full of holes. She drug him back to the cell and tossed him in. There was nothing we could do.” You throat constricts as the memory comes back.  
Aradia purses her lips. She looks at you, eyes full of tears. You rub her back and tell her to go inside. She nods and almost runs back to her hive.  
Tavros had found another animal to join him and his calf. The small black kitten mewled at him as he petting the calf. Gingerly, you lift the kitten up and place it in his lap. He gives you an awkward smile and mumbles a thank you. You nod and start heading down the street, the conversation staying in your mind. You reach a tavern and walk in.  
Its a musty place, but just like outside, its filled with chattering trolls and humans. You head up to the bar and meet a green-skinned girl. She’s got light grey hair, luxorious eyelashes that frame her eyes, and a dusting of blush. She greets you with a smile.  
“Hi there!! What can I get for you?”  
“Uh…. I’ve never actually been in one of these before…” The choices are overwhelming. your eyes dart across the shevles.  
“Oh, well ok! Here. We’ll start you off with this.” She hands you a tall and skinny glass filled with some blue stuff. Timidly, you take a small sip. Your eyes widen as the taste rolls across your tastebuds. Its like the blue jolly ranchers your mom fed you after you came home from prep school. It stings your throat. You look at the bartender with wonder. She laughs.  
“Do you like that?”  
“Mmhm!” You take another drink.  
she hands you another glass and you ask her name.  
“I’m Calliope, but most people around here just call me Callie. What about you?”  
“Roxy. I-” You feel a hand on your shoulder and turn on the barstool. The Signless is standing there, face flushed.  
And for no reason at all, you find your self turning bright red and giggling like a young girl. He looks at you when you bust out into guffaws. Callie gasps.  
“uh-uh…. Hello there, my- my lord?” You hear her stutter.  
“Please, we are friends.” He sits down next to you. “I’ll take one of the sliyapi.”   
Callie nods and starts whipping his drink up. You watch her with fascination as she pulls a glowing green bottle out from underneath the counter and pours a little bit in. She places it in front of him and nods, then heads down to the other end of the bar.   
“ HI tkhere handnsoem” You slur out as you start sipping your 4th glass  
“Hello there, Did you have fun today?”  
“so mcush fun. its wasg geret seeing Aradadia again” You lean across smiling. Good thing you can form these coherent thoughts to woo the emperor with. You make a mental note to high-five yourself.  
He sips his drink and grimaces. “This bartender really knows how to make a sliyipi. Thats good, she spoke very highly of you.”  
As the night wears on, and you become more and more wasted and bar begins to clean out, you suddenly find yourself dancing with the signless. A few other couples are grinding awkwardly, but your drunkeness erases all your worries. Soon, your gyrating your hips against his and rocking your body to the beat. His hands start travelling over you. You dance like that for a while, and then you yawn. He’s sobered up and he grabs your hand.  
“Lets go Roxy, its time for bed.”  
You nod your head wearily and allow yourself to be led out of the bar. It’s dark out, and the moon is visible through the thin wispy night clouds. The two of you walk together, you leaning on him for support. He jokes with you and you with him, and its easy. its so easy to be yourself. His arms are strong around you, but he can’t protect you from your own feet. They bash into each other and suddenly your plummeting towards the cobblestone sidewalk. The fall stops and you get flipped around. He’s caught you.  
A blush appears on your face as you realize he’s french dipping you. He pulls you into a standing position, and you take that moment to crash your lips into his. His body stiffens. Your hands try pulling him closer, but his hands are on your shoulders, gently pushing you away. You break apart from him. His face is full of disapproval, but there’s something else in his eyes.   
“Roxy…”  
You sigh dejectdly and continue walking back to the castle. Leaving the Signless behind. Your eyes have filled up with tears and before you know it, they’re falling down your face. You hear him run up behind you and expect to walk in an awkward silence. Using your hands, you try to wipe away the tears. But a strong hand grabs you and pulls you back. Warm lips meet yours as a pair of strong hands land on your waist and pull you closer. Your hands roam through his hair until you find his horns. Gently, you start stroking them. He purrs underneath your touch and deepens the kiss. He grabs at your ass and you squeak in surprise. He pulls away at your outburst.  
“oh… dont stop hahaaha, that was just… unexpected!” You start giggling.  
He turns a bright red. You lean forward gently place your lips on his.  
“but how about a couple dates first?” You murmur.  
He runs his hands down the front of his shirt, trying to smooth it out.  
“Yes, I think- I think that-would be in-n-n order.” He stammers out.  
You reach for his hand and grin. “ Now lets go to bed.”  
The two of you head into the castle, you grumble about your feet hurting.  
“Do you want a ride?” he asks. You blink in confusion  
“A what?”  
He leans down and drapes your arms over his shoulders, it finally clicks in your head and you climb onto his back. He carries you down the hall and into a massive bedroom. He gently lays you down on the bed and disappears into the bathroom. Before you know it, you’ve drifted off into a curious dream land filled with purple planets populated by small walking and talking chess pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plan was to update once a week but I'm so pumped up about this story that it gets another update. Please please review! It helps me a lot. :) Thank you all for reading!


	3. Roxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to http://sparkybraginski.tumblr.com/ for proofing this!

"Roxy?”

“Jade, seriously give me like four more minutes.”

You feel someone shake your shoulders and you crack an eye open to glare at them.

The Signless is sitting next to you on his bed, shirtless. He’s rubbing a towel through his damp hair and smiling at you.

“Oh!” You almost fall off the bed in surprise. You manage to claw your way back on as you hear him chuckling. Stupid Emperor Signless and his stupidly ripped body you think,

“I see you’re a morning person.”

“Shoosh.” You grumble at him as you get out of bed, your head pounding.

You reach the shower and fumble with the knobs until lukewarm water spills out. Stripping out of your clothes and stepping in, you sigh as the warmth washes away the grit of yesterday. You find some soap and start covering yourself with it. The soapy bubbles slide down your body while your hands work through your short hair, combing out the tangles and knots. You start humming to yourself as you begin washing the soap off. The spray from the showerhead pounds your stiff shoulders into relaxation.

Finally, you turn off the water and step out into the steamy bathroom. You realize there isn’t a towel in the bathroom and that the only towel that’s probably in this area is currently sitting on top of the Signless’ head. You crack the door open a tiny bit, and find him sliding on some black pants with red stripes up the sides. You can’t help noticing how in shape he is, with his muscular thighs, leading up to his very defined abs and his strong looking shoulders. You’re starting to forget why you even looked out here in the first place. You bit your lip in wanting as he pulls something out of the dresser. It’s a shirt.

“Damn.” You mumble under your breath. Why would anybody want to cover that body up? You narrow your eyes.

What you fail to realize however, is that he’s heard you and turned around to face you, with a confused look on his face.

“Do you need help?”

“WHAT?!” You screech as you meet his eyes; you gracefully fall out of the bathroom in shock, landing on the floor in all your naked glory.

You squeal and try finding anything to cover up with. You start looking around frantically. Looking up for a second, you see the Signless’ eyes bulge before he shakes it away and rips the towel off his head. He throws it to you, and you snatch it out of the air and scramble into the bathroom

You decided it’s best not to go out for a while. Instead you busy yourself with drying off and attempting to style your hair. You become so engrossed with it you jump about ten feet into the air when there’s a knock.

“Uh… Roxy, just wondering… If you uh, maybe wanted to uh, come the coronation today?” He clears his throat awkwardly.

“Coronation? Wow, sure! Let me just finish getting ready.”

You hear him walk away.

“Great, just great. You just fell out of the bathroom naked while ogling the new emperor. Way to be Roxy. Way to be.” You groan to yourself. The door that leads into the hallway clicks shut and you take your cue to go back into the room. Your clothes are laid out neatly on the bed. You quickly put them on and leave the room. You guess you should probably go to the coronation of the guy who saw you naked this morning.

You wander about the castle for a while before you realize you have no idea where the whole deal is going down. You’re about to turn around when John slams into you.

“There you are! The- Uh, I was wondering why you hadn’t turned up!” 

“I was just trying to find my way to the coronation.”

“Good! Follow me then.” He abruptly flipped around and you got whacked in the face by his obnoxious hood.

“Ow.” You grumble, but he doesn’t hear, he’s already bounding down the hallway, yelling that the both of you are going to be late. You grudgingly pick up your pace and follow the blue boy down the hall.

The coronation is taking place in the main courtyard of the castle, and for the first time in thousands of years, the castle gates have been opened. Millions of people tried entering, but only a couple hundred could fit. The rest have decided that climbing the walls and setting TVs up just outside the gates was good enough. John leads you out in the crowd and twirls his hammer absentmindedly, causing many trolls and people to scatter before you. You poke him and look around at the retreating crowd. He glances back, sees the terrified looks on their faces and captchalogues his hammer, blushing profusely. You shake your head and smile as he resumes leading you back to your seat. He gives you a worried look.

“Oh god please don’t tell the Signless!!!!!!! He’ll whoop my ass if he finds out!”

“My lips are sealed John. Just don’t do it again? Lord knows these poor people have already been through enough.”

He nods and quickly walks away to his seat. You can see the blush appearing on the back of his neck. You take your seat next to Jade and wait for the ceremony to start.

The Psiionic walks out and raises one of his hands. Immediately all the weapons in the crowd zoom into the air and are deposited in a sectioned off corner. The crowd quiets down at this and settles. He gazes over the crowd for a few moments, and then nods.

He launches into a speech about how noble we are as a people, and how we all helped overthrow the tyranny known as )(er Imperious Condescension. He talks of the bravery of all those who had fought and lost their lives. Then he backs away from the microphone. His psiionics flare and some people, including yourself, gasp as his voice booms across the courtyard.

“And now, for the troll who ripped that fish bitch’s head from her shoulders, THE SIGNLESS!”

The courtyard erupts into screaming and clapping. You can feel the ground shaking beneath your feet as the people outside the castle start cheering too. Soon, you find yourself jumping and clapping and yelling his name.

Instead of basking in the glory, he shakes his head. The roaring ceases.

“I do not deserve that. Without all of you, I would not be where I am right now. Understand this, whoever stood with )(ic and died with her was given a proper burial. Those who willingly joined her service, you have been forgiven. But heed my words, any attempt to restore what she has done to this planet will be met with extreme and unwavering justice and force. It’s time to start anew, we are a proud planet, and we can accomplish so much together. But if, and only if, we look past such petty things like blood color and species. Already, I have seen our two races getting along and being friendly with each other. If we can do that two days after the monster has been slain, just think of what can be accomplished in a week, a month, and years.

“I look to you all and see beauty. Magnificence and hope pumps through my veins as the prospect of a new and bright future appears before us. I will do my best to be a wise and just guardian. I say guardian because I alone cannot lead us all. I will depend on the strength of you, the people. I will guard you from all threats, both foreign and domestic. But you all are the real driving force behind this planet. So thank you, and may I hope to see all of you again soon.” He stoops into a low bow and the crowd explodes once again.

You join in, staring at this beautiful troll. He stands back up and removes his hood. Red tinged eyes scan the crowd, and then he throws his fist into the air and lets loose a roar.

The trolls return it and goosebumps flow over your body. Soon human shouts attempt to out roar the trolls. The Signless finally catches your eye, and flashes you a heart-melting smile. The world could have exploded into chaos right at the moment and you wouldn’t have cared.

But of course, the world had other plans. Like your stomach growling loudly and your throat burning for a liquid relief.

You leave the courtyard, giddy from the excitement. People laugh and chatter. Children scurry past screeching with excitement. The tavern from last night seems warm and inviting, with the neon lights humming in the window and couples sitting in booths.

Why the hell not, you decide. You step over the threshold and it takes a moment for your eyes to adjust. You walk over to the bar and plop down.

“Roxy! Good to see you again!” Callie grins at you as she finishes wiping down a glass.

“You too, Callie. Did you go to the coronation?”

“Yes, I’m so excited about Emperor Signless. He seems like a nice guy.”

“He is.” Your eyes scan the shelves behind her.

She notices you looking at it and smiles. “Does somebody want to party?”

“Been cooped up in that castle for 8 fucking years, hell yea I want to! Gimme the strongest thing you got!”

A couple of people glance over at you and head your direction. You don’t care though. You’ve got a purse full of money, (That you may or may not have ganked off some highblood on your way to the bar) A thirst that needs fixing, and itch to dance your fucking heart out. Callie pours you your first drink. You pick it up, kick it back, wince at the pain, and do it all again. 

Soon your second drink finds it way into your hands. Then your third. Then your fourth. A humongous man approaches you and ask if it hurt.

You finish your drink and glance up at him.

 “If what hurt?”

“When you fell from heaven."

“Oh come on! I heard better pick up lines from The Condesce.” You groan. Callie fills up your glass a fifth time and you wink at her.

She looks at you a little worried, but you ignore it. You sip your fifth drink as you realize your head is feelin’ kind of fuzzy. Oh well.

“ I heard you mention the Condesce. Did you know her?”

You face the person speaking next to you. He’s a seadweller, with wavy horns and huge fins. But your mostly distracted by the two large scars going across his face.

“Wahts it to you?” You slur.

“I knew her. I must say, she must have been very lucky to have known a beauty like yourself.”

“Weelsk arent u a litl swetat talkr.” You giggle.

He drags his claws across the counter in slow circles. “I mean it. You are… stunning.”

“Stop it you! Oh shit.” You glance down at your crotch. “Not now!” You hiss.

“What?” He asks, confused.

“Gotta take a leak. Don’t go nowhere.” You clumsily get up and stagger to the bathroom.

Your hand is grasping around the door handle when you feel hands roughly grab your ass. Spinning around, you find yourself face to face with the sweet-talking troll from the bar.

“Damn…. You got an ass that just wont quit.” he squeezes your ass.

Hell no.

Oh HELL no.

You lift your hand to smack him across the face, but he simple catches your wrist.

“Roxy, Roxy, Roxy. Did you think I’d ever forget a body like yours?”

“Who the fuck do you think you are!? Let me go you fucking PERV!” You kick him in the shins. He in return grimaces and slams you up against the wall. People are starting to notice. Fucking finally.

He leans his head close to yours and tries kissing you. You bite at him.

“Good to see the pet still has some fight left in her.” He chuckles.

It clicks right then. How he knows about )(ic. The scars, the fins, the asshole Everybody Should Be Fucking Me attitude.

“Get the hell off me Dualscar.” You kick out again, aiming a little higher this time. He grunts at the same time two petite green hands rip him away from you.

“Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Bar.” Callie’s small, She’s at least five feet tall, but she’s downright terrifying as she glares at Orphaner Dualscar. Her hands are clenched tightly around his shoulders.

“Don’t you touch me!” He hisses at her.

“Do I have to show you the door?”

He yanks away from her and stomps towards the exit. Just before he leaves, his head turns.

“That girl,” he spits out. “Was Condi’s whore.” Then he whips the door open and leaves. Everyone in the bar sits in stunned silence before turning to look at you. Your face flushes and you stumble into the bathroom.

Suddenly you hear Callie yelling.

“That’s IT! EVERYBODY OUT! Yes, that means you. We’ll be open again tomorrow and if you talk to anybody about what happened here I don’t want to see your face in this bar again!” There’s the sound of people standing in a hurry and shuffling out the door. It swings shut a couple times before there’s an eerie calm out there. You poke your head out of the bathroom.

“You can come on out.” Callie speaks.

You walk out and find her sitting on a barstool, her back leaning up against the bar. She’s pats the stool next to hers. You walk over on shaky legs.

“So…. You were in that part of her service.”

“Yeah. Fucking awful. She was goddamn terrible but when Dualscar showed up…. You’d be lucky if you left alive.” Your mind flashes back to the nights of fuchsia and violet.

She hands you a glass filled with clear liquid. You raise an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, it’s water.” You take the glass and sip it, trying to chase away those memories. She doesn’t say anything, for which you’re grateful.

Together, the two of you sit in the bar, exchanging stories of your lives before the war and before emperor Signless.

“When )(ic ruled, my brother and I just stayed inside this bar. We didn’t get much business, just an occasional lord or lady coming through trying to get drunk after meeting with her. He would talk to them about it while I served,” She hissed that word out. “The nobility. Psh! Just a bunch of trolls with over inflated egos. They would speak of their riches and wealth to him. You could practically hear him trying to think of ways to earn his nobility. Not that he ever had any.” She chuckles.

“Anywho, one day he finally left. It was bad. I caught him trying to sneak out. He screamed at me, telling me I was fool. He said he was destined for greater things than to live out his life listening to highbloods complain about Condi. He was destined to rule. I remember yelling back at him that he couldn’t. He was an immature child with the brain of goldfish. Cali- he threw a bottle at me and told me to fuck off. Then he stormed out the door. I haven’t seen him in five years.”

“Your brother, sounds like an asshole, and he doesn’t realize what a kick ass sister he has!” You slam your empty glass down onto the bar and face her. “You’re fucking gorgeous Callie. You don’t need that fucknugget in your life! GODDAMN GURL.”

She blushes and you crack a smile.

“Plus you’re the only green friend I have and that’s p cool.” Callie rolls her eyes as she stands up, but you see her smile a tiny bit.

“Cmon drunky, lets get you in a bed.”

“Oh Callie! So forward!” She just pulls you off the stool and leads you up to her living quarters.

You’re having trouble navigating the stairs, but you manage to crawl up the last 5 steps. She unlocks the door and drags you into the softly lit apartment. She points you to the couch.

“Sorry… my bed isn’t big enough to share.”

“ That’ll do! Don’t wroryroy”

“You’re gonna have one hell of hangover tomorrow.”

You shrug, and then fall onto the couch. Its uncomfortable, but it works. Soon enough, you feel your eyelids drooping.

The next thing you know is that the sun is warming up the living room and you hate it. Oh that piece of shit sunbeam needs to go fucking shine somewhere else or else you’re gonna do a pirouette off the fucking handle into some darkness. You mumble, “fucking piece of shit sun” as you roll into the couch, smooshing your face into the fabric. Callie taps your shoulder.

“Mmph.” You mumble, not wanting to let go of your precious, precious dear sweet quiet and not blinding painful darkness.

“Take the Gatorade dear.” Something cold bumps up against you.

“Blinds.”

“Roxy, I won’t shut them if you don’t sit up and drink this. You’re probably really dehydrated.” She scolds.

Squinting, you sit up and take the Gatorade from her. Callie walks over, throws the curtains shut and smiles at you. You uncap and gulp down the drink. She heads back into the kitchen.

“Do you want some cereal?”

“Yeah, actually. I’m starving!” You stand up and walk into the kitchen. She hands you a bowl of cheerios, and you dig in.

Together the two of you eat. It’s quiet, but you’re both so hungry you can’t even think about talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay so sorry this is late but my life has been absolutely insane lately. This chap is flufftastic, there's less fluff and more plot forthcoming. Oh also I'm going to start changing the pov every three chapters. Thank you for reading!


	4. Mindfang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to http://sparkybraginski.tumblr.com/ for editing!

You wish the wriggler had more meat and less bone. He was a sad little wriggler, even for a rust blood. You pick your teeth with the last bone and flick it at Dualscar.

“What the hell Mindfang!?” He snarls.

You flip your hair out of your face and grin.

“What’s the problem Dualscar? It’s nothing but a wriggler’s bone.”

He huffs indignantly and you plop yourself down into his lap.

“Turn on the TV.” You lilt.

No response. Sighing, you lean your head back to face him.

“Are you slow or something? I said turn on the TV motherfucker.”

“Fuck off.”

You place two of your nails on the scar on his face. He stiffens up as you apply a little pressure. The smile that appears on your face is nothing short of venomous.

“You were saying?”

He fumbles for the remote and nearly pushes the button all the way through the other side. A replay of the coronation pops up.

You roll your eyes as that mutant asshole starts roaring. Honestly, how do some trolls have such poor taste? Dualscar growls as you roll your eyes.

You both may hate each other, but if there’s one thing you can agree on, it’s that you want to kill this new emperor. Dualscar glares at the TV, his webbed hands clenching into fists. The anger that’s rolling off of him hits you, and soon you’re quietly growling at the nubby horned fucker smiling at the crowd.

“If I was the fucking emperor, I would’ve set the Subjuggalator on the peasants. Would’ve fuckin’ taught those rust-bloods their goddamn place.” He hisses from beneath you.

“Where is the Grand Highblood? I haven’t seen that crazy clown in sweeps.”

“He absconded like you wouldn’t believe after fuckin’ nubs cut Condi’s head off. I saw his mangy ass head off to the caverns.”

“Where the mothergrub is?” Looks like its time to add another iron to the fire. Honestly, you have so many irons in the fire.

He nods.

Maybe you can restart the resistance. If the grub caverns are still being used, then you and Dualscar can…. You shudder just thinking about it. You stand up and sweep your hair out of your eyes. Your kismesis doesn’t even bat an eye at you.

“Dualscar, get up. We have irons to attend to.”

He continues sitting. You smack him across his royal finned face.

“I. Said. We. Have. Irons. To. Attend to!” you hiss.

“What the fuck, Marquise!?”

You reel back to punch him for calling you that, but he rockets to his feet and punches you in the chest so hard you stumble backwards.

Your boob really fucking hurts now. With a snarl, you launch yourself at him and start throwing punches. He manages to block a few, but soon, he has his fangs bared and he lunges for your throat. Dualscar’s pearly white fangs brush against your skin.

Too fucking close. He yelps out as you grab his horns and judo flip him onto the ground.

“Don’t fucking mess with me. We have irons in many fires. We need to leave.”

He growls at you.

You pull him up by his horns and kiss him fiercely. Your tongue and his battling for dominance. His freakish double row of teeth bite your lip and draw your cerulean blood. You nip at his tongue and he begins snarling into your mouth. Soon a vice grip locks around your horns that has you whimpering like a goddamn wriggler. He flips so you’re pinned underneath him.

“Just remember your fuckin’ place.”

“Fine, your holiness.” You spit at him.

He stands up and grabs Ahab’s Crosshairs off the wall. You’re still lying on the ground, licking your swollen, bloody lip.

“I’m goin’ to get a drink. Go attend to your irons, but don’t fuck nothin’ up.” With that, he opens the door and strides out.

“At least you could close the goddamn door!!!!!!!!” You screech as he hurries down the street.

There’s come cerulean on the floor, but honestly, after Dualscar takes his rightful place, the next owners of this hive can clean it up. You nurse your sore lip for a bit and then grab your boots. It’s time to have a chat with the Dolorosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot shorter than my other chapters, but oh well. as always, comment and review pls! Follow me on tumblr at jakes-hair-free-legs  
> I might post teasers of the chapters there first.


	5. Mindfang

You wonder why electricity was ever invented as you come upon the jade-blood’s caverns. There’s so much light shining through the gaps between the boulders blocking the door it’s as if the sun was trying to escape. The wind blows dust into your face as you climb the face of the cliff. Finally, you manage to heave yourself up onto the ledge, where you find yourself face to face with an elegant pair of shoes.

 

“You shouldn’t be here.” The Dolorosa states, her green sheer cover up rustling in the wind.

 

“Deal with it.” You stand, rubbing the dust off your dress.

 

She rolls her eyes and turns down her glow. “There are grubs and lusii that need attending to.” 

 

“I need a bucket.”

 

“You’re crazy if you think I’ll give you one.”

 

You hiss and lunge for her throat, only to have a warm hand deflect you. Her stunningly white canines poke the skin on your neck, “Must I remind you again that murdering any jadeblood is a crime punishable by death?” Her cool breath fans against your skin.

 

“That was with Condi.”

 

“I imagine The Signless would feel the same way. He might even punish you further due to personal reasons.” She chuckles as she drops you down.

 

“What the fuck does that mean?”

 

She turns and starts heading into the caverns.

 

“You fucking harpy! Don’t get too used to nubs being in charge!” You screech at her. How dare she deny YOU, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, of what you want! She pauses at the entrance.

 

“If you’re threatening your emperor, I suggest that you leave now before I let him know that there’s already somebody plotting to overthrow him.” Her voice is silky, but it’s so laced with venom it would have impressed even Dualscar.

 

“ I would say it’s been nice catching up, but it was downright horrid.”

 

You get back at your feet and snarl. The fucking jade-blood and her stupid shoulder pads.

 

“If you’re all about fashion maybe you should look up some new looks!” That was shitty insult, even for you.

 

She whistles, and a huge wolf lusus emerges from the caverns. She pets it and looks at you.

 

“If you aren’t gone in three minutes, this pawbeast will gladly make a snack out of you.” With that, she strides into the caverns and disappears.

 

The wolf stares at you, foam dripping out of his mouth. It paws anxiously at the ground. If only the Summoner was still alive. Then maybe you could get a bucket from The Dolorosa and a lusus. Damn sludgebloods. You realize the odds of surviving this lusus are low, and quietly start climbing back down the cliff-face leading to the dark prairie. But you’re not leaving the area.

 

This trip hasn’t taken any irons out. Oh no, simply added a few more. You place your foot down on a ledge, and suddenly, you’re falling.

 

“Son of fu-OH SH-” The wind is knocked out of you as you hit a boulder.

 

Your arms are desperately clawing for a handhold. Rocks are moving and hitting your body and you’re pretty sure you just got smacked on the head with a rock? There’s something wet, warm and sticky running down your face. Your arms begin to burn with fatigue while the blue starts to crowd your vision. Curling up into a ball, you brace yourself for death.

 

You roll and bounce down the hill a little bit longer until you hit another large boulder painfully hard. The wind gets knocked out of you as you slump down on the overhang.

 

Blood pooling beside you and the night deepening, you know you’re in trouble. It took half a century to get the rogue lusii and earth creatures out of the city, but here in the openlands, its open season.

 

You shut your eyes and focus. Green lights flare up behind your eyes, each representing a single jade-blood. Most of them are young, newly hatched jades. There are the newly laid wrigglers, a vivid assortment of fucshias, violets, indigos, cerulean, yellows, and other colors. There are a couple of faded but still vibrant greens that flit back and forth across your minds. One jade is hidden, you can still see her, but it’s like looking through frosted glass. The Dolorosa knows you’re still here. You mind control her ONCE and then suddenly she knows how to block you out. One flare begins moving away from The Dolorosa. That’s the one.

 

You wince as you focus on his mind. He’s young, and harder to break. But they don’t call you Mindfang for nothing. He fights at first, and you see through his eyes as he stumbles into the wall. Two quick efficient stabs, followed by the crushing weight of the rest of your power. You quickly remember one thing Condi taught you. If you have the mental powers, use ‘em to make the lower classes your bitch.

 

SUBMIT OBEY CONSUME SUBMIT OBEY CONSUME SUBMIT OBEY CONSUME

 

Blaring those thoughts into his mind, he surrenders.

 

You force him to grab a pail. He walks through the caverns, sneaking a first aid kit with him. Letting him have a tiny bit of his mind back, you force him to get over to you as fast as he can. Flares of pain are starting to shoot through your body. It’s going to take a while, even with your handy mind-slave. Biting your lip, you lay back down, focusing on his mind. He’s got a well-guarded mind, and that disturbs you. It mean’s Dolorosa training the young to block out pyschics. You pound and hammer and scratch away at his wall and it begins to flake away.

For a moment, a vision of your legs splayed out over takes your vision. He’s finally here.

 

The jadeblood runs over to you and starts tending to your wounds. You ignore him for the most part and continue digging into his mind. He’s young, and he’s flushed for an olive blood that used to bring the drones. He’s one of 5 male jadebloods that exist in the caverns. That gives you hope though.

 

Male jadebloods only exist when the mothergrub thinks there’s a new power rising. And that’s good news for you, because there is a new male jade wriggler that just pupated.

 

Looks like the Signless’ reign is gonna be shorter than Dualscar’s bulge.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please review and kudos! I'm really excited about this story, even though its an odd pairing. Let me know what you think! thank you :)


End file.
